With the proliferation of user friendly smart phones and tablets, the usage of high data rate services such as video streaming over the mobile network is becoming common place, greatly increasing the amount of traffic in mobile networks. Thus, there is a great urgency in the mobile network community to ensure that the capacity of mobile networks keeps increasing along with the ever-increasing user demand. The latest systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), especially when coupled with interference mitigation techniques, have spectral efficiencies very close to the theoretical Shannon limit. The continuous upgrading of current networks to support the latest technologies and densifying the number of base stations per unit area are two of the most widely used approaches to meet the increasing traffic demands.
Yet another approach that is gaining high attention is to use Heterogeneous Networks where the traditional pre-planned macro base stations (known as the macro layer) are complemented with several low-powered base stations that may be deployed in a relatively unplanned manner. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has incorporated the concept of Heterogeneous Networks as one of the core items of study in the latest enhancements of LTE, such as LTE release 11 and several low-powered base stations for realizing heterogeneous networks such as pico base stations, femto base stations (also known as home base stations or HeNBs), relays, and RRHs (remote radio heads) have been defined. The initial discussion for LTE release 12 has already started and one of the proposed items for study is the possibility of serving a user equipment (UE) from more than one eNB simultaneously. The current legacy handover mechanisms of LTE have to be updated in order to support this.
FIG. 1 provides an example of a heterogeneous network where a mobile terminal 101 uses multiple flows, e.g. an anchor flow from the macro base station (or “anchor eNB”) 401A and a assisting flow from a pico base station (or a “assisting eNB”) 401B. One of the problems in using a heterogeneous network is how to map the user plane bearers on the anchor flow and assisting flow, respectively. The simple solution is that each bearer is mapped on a single flow, for example, the first bearer uses the anchor flow and the second bearer uses the assisting flow.